


Moving Day

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Cha Hakyeon may have moved out of the dorms but he sure doesn't leave empty-handed.





	Moving Day

It was weird then and it doesn't feel any less weird now. Every time Hakyeon moves, relocates, uproots himself--from beloved hometown to a small dorm in Seoul to yet another dorm and then now into a space he can call his own--it always surprises him how much of his life fits in just a couple of boxes, all of his 29 years rattling around in the back of the moving van.   
  
It's humbling.  
  
So he asks the movers to also take the couch. And that cute side table they have in the living room. Maybe a few chairs. And oh! Might need to get a couple of bowls and dishes too, like, Hakyeon is no savage, where is he supposed to eat from?  
  
Moving is a physically and mentally draining affair so he conks out in his new apartment for a few minutes on his lovely (borrowed) comforter. It’s late afternoon, during which Hakyeon has been sipping tea and spending a relaxing time together with all seven of his cacti (optimally positioned on the cute side table), when Jaehwan messages him.  
  
_HYUNG, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY. IT'S TERRIBLE._  
  
Ah Jaehwannie, missing his hyung already. Hakyeon hits call. “What is it? You know, it’s not like you can’t come over and visit me here. Maybe not now though, my place isn’t ready to entertain anybody yet-”  
  
“We’ve been robbed! I don’t know how they got through the door passcode or the locks but our dorm has been emptied out--except for my games and anime merch, my bed, the sexy things hidden in my closet, thank god, and well, my clothes--” Jaehwan seems to catch his breath for a moment before barreling on.   
  
“The robber didn’t seem interested in taking the creepy clone of Taekwoon hyung just hanging out in the kitchen. Why couldn’t they have taken that away instead, I can’t eat with that thing judging me. But, hyung!! They also took our dishes and our  _can opener_. Can opener! Who does that? I can’t eat this canned kimchi! What do I do? Do I need to file a police report?”  
  
Hakyeon glances at his kitchen table and yeah. “Oh, the can opener is with me. Don’t worry.”  
  
Complete and utter silence that Hakyeon has to check if his phone is still on.

Then: “With you?” Jaehwan asks.

“Yup! And some of the dishes.” Speaking of, Hakyeon moves to put said dishes away. Along with the (borrowed) kettle he used for tea. “I’m borrowing them for a while.”  
  
“Hyung. What else.” Jaehwan sounds strange, almost like he’s choking. Must be the hunger. Poor guy. “Have you  _borrowed_?”  
  
“A couple of furniture you guys aren’t using much anymore. I mean, I just moved in and this place seemed so empty- Jaehwan? Jaehwannie? Hello?” Hakyeon frowns at his phone. Weird. The line just cut off.   
  
He receives a text a moment later:  
  
_IM REPORTING YOU TO THE POLICE, HYUNG. THAT WAS OUR COMMUNAL CAN OPENER. IM FIGHTING YOU FOR CUSTODY._  
  
Hakyeon shakes his head. Ah growing pains. It’s to be expected when they’ve lived together for so long. Jaehwan will eventually learn to get along without a can opener and without hyung hovering all the time. He texts him back with reminders to eat a proper meal, to take a good rest, and that Hakyeon will treat him out to dinner.   
  
(Someday, when he gets coupons for it.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Hakyeon, moving day, over at vixxmas comment fest https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=68382#cmt68382


End file.
